Tears Of Infinity
by DemonicShdAngel
Summary: Kaoru was caught in the Demon World when she was 13, and caught by the one that ruled it; forbidden to ever see the world of the humans again. Can she ever really escape this dark realm and return to the land that she was born in?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin© or any of its characters; the last time that I'm going to say this.

**Summary:** Kaoru was caught in the Demon World when she was 13, and caught by the one that ruled it; forbidden to ever see the world of the humans again.  Can she ever really escape this dark realm and return to the land that she was born?

****

**Tears of Infinity**

**_By DemonicShdAngel_**

            _A teenager raced through the night, the air rushing through her worn body as she ran faster.  Her breaths coming in gasps as she raced forward; shaky legs threatening to buck under her and cause her to crash forward onto her face.  Racing forward, the shadows encircled her form as she raced through the dead of the night; branches scrapping her pale milky skin as she ran on, trying to get out of the looming prison of trees.  There was only one thought in her mind as she forced herself to continue despite her aching body; she wasn't going to return to him._

_            "She ran this way!" shouted a loud voice as the glow of fire came from behind her; the search party was looking for her._

_            "No, she ran this way!" cried another masculine voice to her right, the flames coming closer as she ran faster._

_            "You idiots, she ran that way!  If we don't catch her, our Lord is going to kill us all!  Now shut up and catch that wench!" bellowed another voice that belonged to the one that was surely in charge of the search party._

_            Running as fast as her feet would allow her in her new red kimono that he had made her wear she trudged her way through the old worn out dirt road, finally managing to loosen herself from the cage that she had been caught in ever since she had fallen into this hell hole.  If only she could get past the barrier, then she would forever be free.  Her life was looking brighter as she sighed in relief and picked up her kimono as she quickly made her way towards the barrier that separated the creatures within from the outside world, and those outside from entering._

_            "You know that running away is useless.  You belong to me, and I'm never going to let you escape.  Why do you even try koishii?" asked a hot and heated voice in her right ear, the words ringing through her precious ear drums; sending shivers down her spine._

_            She stopped and gulped when she met flaming ruby red eyes before her, threatening to burn her through its intense stare.  The girl only backed away shaking her head as she saw his blood terraces sway in the wind as if they were doing a secret dance as they drifted into her face.  A shiver going down her spine as the silky-smooth tips touched her rosy cheeks from the night's cold air.  The same hair that had cascaded on her body just the night before and every night before that since the day she reached her womanhood._

_            "There's no reason to fight against me," said the deep and lustrous voice, as a gentle claw traced her jaw line, forcing her to meet his eyes._

_            The teenager's eyes moved around the demon's face as she saw the cross shaped scar on his left cheek, his sharp fangs revealing under his grin, and shuddered when she saw the lust within his burning depths.  The color of his fiery mane glowing in the pitch black night as the creature advanced on her._

_            "You are my woman, Kamiya Kaoru, and you will forever be mine."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

            A piercing scream echoed through the small hut as the occupants of the hut raced within from finding firewood to find a sweating teenage girl sitting straight up in her futon, her breaths coming in rigidly and her ebony locks falling over her shoulders as azure orbs widened as if she had just awaken from a tragic experience and was still recovering.  She was dressed in a blue and white kimono, as the indigo ribbon that had held her hair in a nice ponytail fell to the floor.  The girl looked no more than 19.

            "What's going on Kaoru?  Are you alright?  Did you have another nightmare?" asked a worried girl in violet kimono who was barely 21 years of age.

            "It was the same dream….  He was in it again…" whispered Kaoru to herself as her eyes glazed over as she remembered every detail of the dream that was so realistic.

            "It's alright Kaoru, don't you worry about it.  You're here and you're safe.  Just go back to sleep, I know you're strong enough to handle some nightmare.  Relax, no one is going to get you here," soothed the older woman as she smiled at the teenager comfortingly.

            Nodding, the girl only managed to agree with the older lady and allowed her to wipe the sweat from her forehead with a cool towel that she had gotten from the water basin beside her futon.

            "What happened Megumi?" asked a man of 23 as he entered the hut that only had enough room to fit about ten people; he looked as though he was suppose to be some type of gang member with his bandaged fists.

            "Nothing Sanosuke, Kaoru just had another nightmare," said the woman as she soothed the other girl by slowly coaxing her back into her futon.

            "She's sure had a lot of nightmares since we brought her back last year around this time; what do you think it is that's scaring her so much?" asked Sanosuke as he sat cross-legged on the floor and fed the fire in the center and to the right of the girls with pieces of bark.

            "I don't know, but I just hope that she'll be alright.  It seems that every time there's a new moon she acts weird, as if she had a bad experience with new moons or something," said Megumi as she moved the sheets over the girl who had slowly fallen asleep, and moved to the flap of the hut and looked out at the sky; it was almost to an end of its cycle.  The stars were barely out just like the moon, and it were as if the creatures in the forest near by had all fallen silent.

            "You're right, on other days she's usually quite happy," stated Sano as he watched the girl breathe in and out with a smile.

            "Don't you dare think about taking the money that Kaoru saved up to go gambling; you know that Kaoru has been working hard to save that up," snapped Megumi as she hit the man upside the head and knelt down beside him so that they were across Kaoru with the fire in between; she had saw his eyes go towards the pouch that was beside Kaoru's futon.

            "How do you know what I was thinking?  You know that I think of Missy as a sister and that I'd never take from her without asking!" protested the ex gang member as he rubbed the swelling red bruise that was quickly forming from the hit.

            Megumi only rolled her eyes as she stared into the fire.

            "Hey!  Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day that we found Kaoru in the Sacred Temple!  I think that we should do something special to calm her nerves," suggested Sano as he sat up straight and looked at the doctor beside him.

            "I'm going to have to agree with you rooster head, but no funny business!  I wonder if Tae and the others would want to join us," said Megumi as she moved a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

            "Of course they would!  We haven't seen any of them since the three of us decided to move out in the middle of no where without any type of communication with the others.  I think that it's about time that we expose Kaoru to the real world again, she's been kept in the dark too long and you know it kitsune!  You're the doctor, and you know that keeping her out here with only just us isn't good for her health," acknowledged Sano as he looked at Kaoru, feeling sorry for the girl.  Ever since he met her, he knew that she didn't exactly have a happy life before they found her, and that someone had to bring the fun back into it, and he was going to help her.  She deserved to smile and enjoy her life to the fullest.

            "Shall we send them a letter?" asked Megumi with a hopeful smile to Kaoru before she turned to Sanosuke.

            "I already sent it," said Sano with his trademark cocky grin.

            Megumi shook her head, it was like the idiot to go and do things before asking.  But for once, she had to agree that what he did was going to be the smartest thing that he's ever done, and the most thoughtful.  Her eyes began to water as she looked at the poor girl across from her, being a doctor she knew exactly what Kaoru had been through.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Sire, the barrier has been successfully restored to full power, shall I send a few demons to make sure?" asked a demon with spiky white hair robed in all white in a completely red room.

            "No need Enishi; I want you to look for her like I ordered you to do so for the last year!  You know that I can't leave my post, or I would have found her and brought her back!  What's so hard in finding one woman with my similar ki?" snapped the lord as he stood up from his red throne and stepped down towards his advisor, angry at the man's insolence.

            "I'm sorry Lord Battousai, but the girl's ki has seemed to vanish from the face of the Earth and we've been busy trying to fix the barrier before the humans found us," said Enishi as he bowed to the man in long black robes, following him to the grand doors.

            Battousai turned around, his amber eyes glaring into the man before him.

            "I want her here by the new moon, and if not, you'll be the main course for the shadow demons," threatened Battousai; his voice dangerously low.

            "Yes sire," said the white wolf demon as he bowed to the last of the Black Dragon demons and was also the ruler of the demons.

            "One more thing before I go to my meeting.  If anything is wrong with her when she is brought to me, your head shall be served on a silver platter for my pets," said the demon lord as he left the room and the wolf.

            Enishi only sighed as he looked after his Master and turned to look at the shadows.

            "I know you're there Saitou, there's no reason to hide," snapped Enishi as he glared at the other amber eyed wolf demon in a blue outfit.

            "Here I thought you were slacking off," said the demon as he stepped out from the shadows, his katana hanging to his side as he held a cigar to his lips and blew a ring of smoke towards the annoyed white wolf demon.

            "Oh shut up, I don't see you with the girl either.  Are you Mibu Wolves losing your touch?" shot back Enishi as he walked towards the door that led to the grand halls made from the bones of all the humans that the demons in the Ruby Realm had eaten and killed over the centuries.

            "It's not that we Mibu Wolves are careless, it's you Winter Wolves that are working inefficiently," corrected the wolf as he walked side by side by the white haired demon.

            The other demon turned around and narrowed his eyes at the older demon but didn't say anything as he made his way towards the exit of Shadow Castle.

            "So why are you following me Mibu?" asked Enishi as he moved along the corridors silently.

            "Battousai wants that girl before tomorrow night, and if she doesn't return to him we're both going to lose our lives.  So I suggest that we hold a truce until the teenager is found," said Saitou, causing the other wolf to turn around and raise a brow.

            "Very well, but don't expect us Winter Wolves to hold any promises after the girl is found," said Enishi.

            "I wouldn't think of it," said Saitou as he grinned and the two youkais shook on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The sun's rays cascaded through the tall trees within the forest as the three occupants of the hut stepped out of the hut and stretched.

            "Well let's get going to town!" shouted Sano as he cracked his knuckles with a smile towards Kaoru.

            "What are you guys planning?" asked Kaoru suspiciously as she looked at the two whom only smiled innocently at her.

            "You'll see!  Now let's get going before it gets too dark for any of us to see our way back home," said Megumi as she closed the door and pushed the two onward towards the path that led to the village.

            "We're staying there at night?" asked Kaoru as she stopped in her tracks and looked at the two in horror.

            "What's wrong with staying with our friends at night?" asked Sanosuke as he raised a brow to the girl.

            "We're going to be staying with the Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko?" asked Kaoru as her eyes lit up like a child's, completely forgetting the reason why she didn't want to stay in town that night.

            "Yup, and we better get going before they think that we forgot about them Missy!" said Sano with a grin as he watched the girl hug him and Megumi before skipping off ahead in her blue and white kimono.

            "At least she's happy again," stated Megumi as she and Sano raced to catch up with the happy girl ahead of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Kaoru!" shouted two little girls when they saw the older girl run towards them, the three laughing as they hugged each other in the middle of the market place.

            "Ayame, Suzumi!  How are you two today?" asked Kaoru as she swung the little girls around, the last time that she had seen them they were much younger.

            "Fine!" chorused the two girls when Kaoru placed them down.

            Kaoru watched as the villagers all smiled to her in recognition, and bowed as an old man walked over and smiled to her.

            "Konnichiwa Dr. Genzai," said Kaoru when the man nodded to her in his white outfit.

            "What are you doing here you old hag?" said an annoyed yet happy voice from behind her.

            Turning around, Kaoru only smiled before glaring at the 12-year-old boy with spiky black hair in a green and white hakama and gi.

            "Yahiko, still no manners I see," said Kaoru as she stared at the boy warm hearted.

            "Fey, whatever," said Yahiko as he only crossed his hands over his chest and smiled back at her.

            "Kaoru, you're really here!" cried a girl that looked no more than 11 as she raced to gain a hug from the older girl.

            "Tsubame!" said Kaoru with glee as the two embraced.

            A woman from the side in an apron only smiled at the scene as she stood next to Dr. Genzai, enjoying the reunion.

            "Tae, how are you?" asked Kaoru when she saw another friend.

            "I'm fine.  Where are the other two?" asked Tae as she looked around but didn't see Kaoru's other friends anywhere.

            "Megumi and Sano are probably back there arguing like always," said Kaoru with a grin to the younger kids who all snickered.

            "Those two….  They're supposed to be watching you," said Tae as she shook her head and gained a chuckle from Dr. Genzai.

            "Well you know them," said Kaoru with a smile to her friends.

            "Those two sound more like a married couple than archenemies," said Tae as she moved her hands to her hips disappointed at Megumi and Sanosuke for not being with Kaoru.

            "We do not!" shouted voice behind her, causing the owner of the Akabeko to jump and turn around in surprise and meet two angry people.

            Kaoru and the others only laughed as Tae moved her hands up in defense and quickly apologized before the two glared at her to death and decided that what she said was worth pounding her to the ground.

            "Come on you guys, we came here to have fun!  I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat Tae?" asked Kaoru as she tried to break up the fight.

            "Follow me Kaoru," said Tsubame when Megumi and Sano chased Tae around the streets.

            Sighing and shaking her head, Kaoru followed the others into the known restaurant in Tokyo, and the best according to Kaoru, the Akabeko.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Stop pushing me Soujiro, I'm going to fall off the tree," hissed a small voice in the dead of the night.

            "Sorry, but I can swear that that girl is her," said the one named Soujiro.

            "It is?  Are you sure?" asked the girl as she tried to look in the direction that the male was.

            "Be careful Misao, you might fall!" warned Soujiro as he moved to the side so that the girl could see over his shoulder and into the candle lit room where a few people were happily talking and drinking tea.

            "You know that as demons we can't see that well without moon, and if you didn't notice there's no moon today!" snapped Misao as she looked into the room.

            "Do you see the one in the blue kimono?" asked Soujiro as he adjusted his blue and white outfit and the katana that was placed on his left hip.

            "Yeah, but she looks normal enough," said Misao in her short blue and violet kimono that went down just over her thighs.

            "Her ki is the same as our Lord, and she's the one that Lord Enishi and Saitou are looking for," stated Soujiro as he prepared to unsheathe his katana and do battle to capture the girl.

            "But why?" asked Misao as she turned to face her childhood friend with bewildered emerald eyes.

            "She's Lord Battousai's human mate, the one that escaped a year ago," whispered Soujiro.

            "If she managed to escape, then we better call in back up," said Misao as she looked back at the girl, confused as to how a woman of such a young age could have escaped their Demon Lord and his guards all around the Ruby Realm of Demons.

            "It's better to bring her back unharmed ourselves, the night is almost over and Lord Battousai wants her before the new moon has finished its cycle in the sky," said Soujiro as he hopped down the tree that was only a few meters from the restaurant.

            "Are you sure?" asked Misao as she followed the older demon.

            "Yes, Lord Shishio and Lord Aoshi will be very pleased if we bring her back together," said Soujiro as he turned to her with his usual smile.

            Returning the smile, the two quickly slipped through the night and quietly waited for the occupants in the restaurant to leave and capture the girl once she was outside in the dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The sound of laughter filled the room as everyone remembered what had happened when Kaoru was last in the village, the group having fun as Tae closed the restaurant early and passed out rice cakes and tea for everyone.

            "Remember the time where Kaoru beat Yahiko to a pulp in kendo when you two first fought?  Now that was hilarious," said Sano as the group chuckled and the red child managed to get into a wrestling match with the older man.

            "Be careful," said Tsubame as she watched the two go at it.

            "They'll be alright Tsubame, don't worry about it," said Kaoru encouragingly as she moved out of the way of the two.

            "Stop messing around you bakas!  We're here to celebrate the day that we found Kaoru at the Sacred Temple, so stop fighting," lectured Megumi as she shook her head once the two laughed nervously at the angry woman and stopped their ministration.

            Kaoru only smiled as she looked at her new friends, happy that she was finally free and able to smile and laugh independently because she wanted to.  A year ago she would have never thought that it'd be possible to see the sun upon her face and feel truly happy in the company of others.

            "Are you okay Kaoru?" asked Tae as she saw tears gather in girl's eyes.

            "It's nothing, I'm just so happy that I have you all as friends," said Kaoru as she smiled and gained a hug from Ayame and Suzumi and sympathetic smiles from everyone else.

            "It's getting really dark, and these two young ones need to go to bed," said Dr. Genzai as he gathered Suzumi in his arms and had Ayame at his side.

            Bowing to the others for the dinner and fun, the three left the restaurant.

            "We better get going too," said Sanosuke as he stood up with a rice cake in his mouth.

            "Can't we leave tomorrow morning, it is pretty dark out and there's no moon to help us," said Kaoru as she stood in protest at leaving tonight.

            "It's not that dark out," said Sano as he looked outside, and raised a brow as he saw clouds approach and cover the stars in the sky.

            "We could stay here," said Megumi from her seat on the ground, gaining a relieved smile from Kaoru who then turned to Sano pleadingly.

            Sighing, Sano only nodded in agreement.

            "Thank you," whispered Kaoru as she sat down next to Tsubame with a smile on her face.

            "I still don't see why she hates going anywhere on the night of a new moon," said Sano as he looked at the girl.

            "There are tons of things that we don't know about Kaoru, and let's just go with the flow.  It's very rare that Kaoru is ever happy on nights like this," said Megumi as she stood beside him, her eyes looking out into the darkening night.

            "Well you're right there," admitted Sano as he rubbed his chin.

            "What are you two love birds talking about?" asked Yahiko teasingly.

            "Shut up!" snapped the two causing the boy to only stick out his tongue at them.

            "Get back here Yahiko-chan!" yelled the two as they chased the boy around the restaurant.

            Kaoru, Tsubame, and Tae all laughed as Yahiko came back out from the flying fists and scratches on his face from the older two.

            "You guys," said Kaoru as she shook her head.

            Suddenly Kaoru jumped on Tsubame so that the two slid across the floor to the other side of the room, a kunai embedded into the wall where the two were at.  Tsubame was breathing quickly as Kaoru's eyes narrowed and tried to figure where the next kunai might come from.

            "Who's there?" demanded Sano as he got into a fighting stance, keeping his senses alert just in case any other weapons were thrown at them.

            "Hand over the girl and we'll be on our way," said a calm voice, it seemed as if it were coming from the shadows itself.

            "What?" asked Megumi; trying to find a place to go where she wouldn't be in the way.

            "Hand Kaoru over and we won't harm the rest of you," said a feminine voice that echoed through the room.

            "Get out here you weasel!" shouted Yahiko as he grabbed a broom and got into a stance that he was taught from his previous sensei.

            "I am not a weasel!" cried back the female voice angrily.

            "Come out and fight like a man," said Sanosuke as he cracked his knuckles.

            "I'm not a man, but a demon," said a black figure with a smile that suddenly appeared before Sano; piercing dark blue eyes bore into his own.

            Kaoru looked at Tae and Tsubame and motioned to the door that led to the kitchen.  Nodding, the two quickly got the hint and left the room.  Before Kaoru could follow, she was stopped by a shorter black figure with jade green eyes.

            "You're coming with us human," said the girl as she showed Kaoru her eight kunai in her hands.

            "Who are you?  You're working for him aren't you?" asked Kaoru as she shook her head and stepped back instinctively; her eyes misting over in anger and hatred for the demon that they were working for.

            "I'm glad that you still remember your true place Kamiya Kaoru!  Now come with us," ordered the girl as she advanced on the girl and jumped back when a broom nearly whacked her head.

            "Don't you dare touch her!" snapped Yahiko as he held the wooden half of the broom in both hands, ready to protect his sister-like figure.

            "Such a little annoying brat, aren't you?" asked the girl through narrowed eyes as the two glared at one another.

            A battle cry was heard, causing the three to turn and see Sano trying to hit the other man with his fists but failed terribly.  The other demon easily avoided the attacks and managed to hit the man in the gut with the sheath of his katana, causing the man to drop to his knees.

            "Stop playing around Soujiro, and help me get the girl!" shouted the female demon.

            Nodding, the male demon vanished and suddenly appeared before them and grabbed Kaoru and moved her over his left shoulder easily like a sack of potatoes.  Before Yahiko could stop the man, he was knocked out by the female demon that looked at the other demon and nodded.

            When the two vanished, Megumi rushed towards the two that lay on the ground unconscious.

            "Kaoru…" whispered Megumi; her eyes stared after the open doors helplessly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Let me go!" yelled Kaoru as the two jumped from tree to tree when they reached the forest.

            "No can do, we have to get you back to Lord Battousai," said the female demon as they picked up their pace, hoping to be able to get back to the Ruby Realm before the night was over.

            "NO!  Please don't take me back to him, I beg of you," cried Kaoru but her voice fell into a whispered plea as tears escaped her eyes and her body went limp; she knew that escaping from the Demon Lord again was helpless, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

            "Lord Battousai isn't that mean to you is he?" asked the girl as guilt plagued her when the scent of the girl's tears drifted into her nostrils.

            "Misao," warned Soujiro as he looked back at her and shook his head.

            "Well I'm sorry that I have a conscience," snapped back Misao.

            "We're not to question orders, let's just get her back to Lord Battousai before everyone feels his wrath," said Soujiro as he used his god speed.

            "You can at least wait up!" yelled Misao as she jumped faster trying to catch up with the faster demon and the woman that had fell silent in what seemed like defeat; though from the anger that she had seen in the girl's eyes when they were at the restaurant made her think twice about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The Lords all waited for their Demon Lord to speak, each one facing their Lord who sat in his black throne in the shape of a horseshoe.  Keep a straight and serious face, the ten main Lords of the Ruby Realm all waited for their sentence for not being able to do the task of finding their Lord's mate.

            "None of you found her?" asked Battousai more to himself than to the Lords; it seemed more like a statement than a question.

            The demons all bowed to the Black Dragon demon out of respect and apologetically, though they didn't bother to plea for their lives, they knew that he was going to kill them.

            "One whole year, and you all still failed.  What type of job are you doing?" asked Battousai as he looked at them all.

            No one spoke as the demon stood up and walked towards the center of his throne room.

            "The penalty for disobedience and failure is known to all of you," stated Battousai, his ki growing as he realized that if because these morons failed, he was never going to be able to have her back at his side again.

            All ten lords bowed to the their lord with their heads, not daring to speak up against their Leader or beg for their lives for that would only cause them to lose their lives faster.

            "Instead of feeding you all to my pets, I'm going to just kill you all now," said Battousai as clenched his claws that suddenly glowed black with a swirl of red.

            "WE DEMAND TO ENTER!  We need to see Lord Battousai, we have the girl!" shouted a feminine voice from outside.

            "Lord Battousai and the others are having a meeting!" shouted the guard.

            "It's the right girl!  I swear on my life!  Even ask her who she is!  Her ki is the same as our Lord!" shouted the same voice.

            The Lords all turned to Battousai as if questioning him on what he was going to do.  As if answering the unasked question, the Black Dragon demon snapped his fingers and the doors flung open to reveal a panting Soujiro and Misao, with a girl standing behind them.

            "My Lord, we've found Lady Kamiya!" said Misao as she fell to her knees and bowed to the man along with Soujiro, who didn't bother to hold Kaoru since they reached the realm because there was no way out.

            Battousai looked passed the two and smirked when amber eyes met narrow sapphire ones that were filled with hate and detest.

            "Welcome back Kaoru," said Battousai almost victoriously.

            The Demon Lord turned towards a man in a trench coat and a demon in bandages and with a wave of his hand they were dressed in red robes with a yellow inside, the two grinned at the two that had brought back the woman.  They were now the main advisors of his Highness, and had more power than the other lords who were still in their normal wear.  The two looked at the other Lords who were just happy to be alive, their eyes falling on every Lord there: Enishi, Saitou, Shougo, Takasugi, Katsura, Okina, Okubo, and Akira.

            Battousai merely ignored what was happening behind him and looked at the girl that was presented to him like she had when she was 13; it was amazing that it had only been six years since the day that he had chosen her out of the group of humans that were presented for him to devour.  But he didn't devour her, he claimed her.

            "You can all leave, but you two," commanded Battousai as he turned towards the Lords in the red robes.

            Everyone else left with a bow, making sure to not get close to Kaoru or him as the two stared at each other.

            "My Lord?" asked the one with short black hair.

            "I want you and Shishio to take control of the Ruby Realm while I'm away, Aoshi," said Battousai, his eyes never leaving the gaze lock that he had made with his enraged mate.

            "Yes my Lord," said the two men with a bow before quickly leaving him with his woman and ordering the doors be closed behind them.

            "Miss me?" asked Battousai as he turned away from her and the others were out of earshot.

            Kaoru only narrowed her eyes as she stayed near the doors.

            "I told you that you were mine Kamiya Kaoru, when you first tried to escape," said Battousai amusingly as he turned back to the girl.

            "I managed to escape," said Kaoru triumphantly with her chin sticking out proudly.

            "Merely because the fools that were guarding you didn't realize that you were missing," said Battousai darkly.

            "I'll only escape again," said Kaoru calmly as she crossed her hands over her chest.

            "You've never truly escaped, my ki is intertwined with yours; you'll always be mine.  Demons around the world will know that you're mine and bring you back to me," said Battousai amusingly as he watched Kaoru's ki flare in anger.

            "Then why wasn't I captured until now?" asked Kaoru with a grin of her own when her captor narrowed his eyes at her.

            "You're staying in your room with no connection to the human world," said Battousai.

            "Just like before," finished Kaoru smugly.

            "But this time you won't have a servant with such a kind heart.  The old demon was killed along with all your other friends that you made since you came here; I knew that they helped you escape my darling blue bird," said the Black Dragon demon, smiling as he saw Kaoru begin to cry and shake her head in disbelief.

            "You can have any woman in the world yet you choose me, a human!  Why?" asked Kaoru as she stared at the man confused as to why he wanted to ruin her life so much.

            Kaoru shuddered when she felt his hands wrap themselves around her waist as he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered.

            "Because you're different than all of them and you're loyal to me.  Your pride and honor won't allow you to sleep with any other creature, and neither will it ever allow you to look at anyone else.  You're mine Kamiya Kaoru, and you will forever be mine until the very end," the words causing her to close her eyes as calloused hands moved over her young body.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading, and I would like it if you tell me what to do to improve my writing._**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I didn't quite explain the clothing, but when you're trying to visualize this think of the type of clothing that you see in Rurouni Kenshin; I thought that it would have been obvious since this is a Rurouni Kenshin fic.... Sorry about that!

**Tears of Infinity**

**_By DemonicShdAngel_**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

A loud boom was heard as the flapping and crying of birds filled the air. The azure sky was blocked out by the swarm of terrified creatures as trees fell to the floor with a loud deafening sound that echoed to the nearby village.

"How could I have been so weak? I should have been able to protect her!" shouted a deep voice full of guilt as he pounded his fists against third tree that morning.

"You couldn't have prevented what happened, they were demons Sanosuke! Now stop destroying the forest and let me look at your fists rooster head," scolded Megumi in her normal violet kimono, her voice holding a bit of sympathy for the man before her.

Staring over at Megumi, who was standing by the flap of their hut, Sanosuke only looked up at the sky before walking dejectedly towards the doctor.

"I know that you feel bad for letting them get away with Kaoru, but you can't blame yourself, and then punish yourself for something that you couldn't help," said Megumi in a motherly tone, causing Sanosuke to lift up his head and look at the woman who was only a few meters away from him.

"I know, but I can't help but feel helpless. I mean, Kaoru's so innocent and now she's who knows where? Can I help it but feel a bit uneasy from the fact that one of our best friends are in the clutches of merciless demons?" asked Sanosuke as he sighed and looked at Megumi and beyond her to where Kaoru might have been.

"Did you say demon?" asked a dark and sinister voice from behind them, just near the forest.

Jumping in front of Megumi protectively, Sanosuke balled his fists ready to strike whoever was out there.

"W-who's there?" Megumi stuttered as the voice of man seemed to come from every direction; she had a bad feeling that whoever was out there wasn't exactly the nicest of people.

"My apologies for listening in on your conversation, but I couldn't have helped but hear you talk about your friend getting captured by demons," answered the voice.

"What about it?" asked Sanosuke; his eyes scanned the area around him, hoping to spot the mysterious being.

"Well I happen to be a demon exterminator," replied the voice as a shadowed figure stepped out from the forest and walked closer to them.

The man had gray hair that looked like a light violet from the way that the sun hit his head, and his emerald eyes seemed almost frightening along with the broad grin that he was giving them. He wore a large straw hat that allowed his hair to fall to his shoulders and land on his black cloak that enveloped his body. Even if he seemed in his late thirties, the shape of the man's body showed that he was still a great fighter, and the katana at his hip only made his appearance seem even more intimidating.

"Who are you?" asked Megumi as she stepped to Sanosuke's side, feeling a little better knowing that the man before her was a demon hunter and could possibly help them find their lost friend.

"I am Udou Jinei and have come here to Tokyo after hearing that the Demon Lord had lost his mate around here. I was hoping on finding her and saving her from the clutches of the Black Dragon Demon. I see that your friend has been captured, so that leads me to think that she was his mate, and that could only mean that they have taken her to Kyoto. To the Ruby Realm where all demons live," said the man as he walked up to the two shocked couple.

"Kaoru can't be the Demon Lord's mate!" said Sanosuke, failing to take in the fact that his friend might have slept with the most dangerous creature in the world.

"Ah, but she was forced to be his mate. I track down demons; therefore I know a lot about their kind and have gained a lot of knowledge from my hunts. If your friend was caught by demons, then that means that your friend is either in the Ruby Realm at this very instant or she's been devoured by those demons," stated the exterminator.

"The demons last night kept talking about how they were going to bring Kaoru to a male demon," said Megumi as she tried to remember what the two demons exactly said last night.

"So your friend is the Black Dragon's mate," said Jinei with a broad grin on his face; his teeth sparkling in the sun.

"How do we get to the Ruby Realm?" asked Sanosuke as he took a step towards the man.

"You're willing to go the Land of the Demons to retrieve your friend?" questioned Jinei, as if testing his loyalty.

"Yes, anything to get Kaoru back," said Sanosuke as he pounded his fists together.

"Then we must first go to Kyoto, where the Land of the Demons border the Land of the Humans," said Jinei.

"Let's get going then!" said Sanosuke with a grin, happy to know that he's found a way to help Kaoru come back to them.

"Wait a minute, you're heading towards Kyoto you can't just go empty handed; you haven't even eaten breakfast yet rooster head! Why don't we all go to the village and tell the others while the two of you eat? I'm sure that Tae will be happy to supply you guys with all the items that you'll need," said Megumi as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess that works too…. What do you say Jinei?" asked Sanosuke as he looked at the older man.

"I have been traveling nonstop for the past few days; a nice rest seems good," said Jinei, glad that he was not only going to get a chance to rest and get free food, but with Battousai's mate's friends with him, he'll be able to lure her in his grasp all too easily.

"Udou-san," cried out Megumi, bringing the man out of his thoughts.

"Hurry up!" shouted Sanosuke as the two led the grinning back towards the village.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The 19-year-old groaned as she tried to move, her body screaming in protest from the slightest of movements. Her entire body was sore and she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk correctly for a few days after what happened last night. Gritting her teeth, she cursed her luck at being found and brought back to him; the creature that had taken her innocence at such a young age.

Tired and exhausted, Kaoru allowed herself to remain still in the pile of red satin bed sheets that raced over her like water as it glided over her milky white skin. Leaning her head back, she was glad that her 'mate' had last positioned her on a nice soft pillow.

Looking around the dark room, she noticed that the black burnt out candles from last night were replaced by red burning ones. The light enveloped the entire room, giving the place a comfortable feel and due to the low flames. It would have been considered romantic if it weren't for the fact that the two in the bed didn't exactly love each other.

Eyes falling back on the bed, Kaoru smiled lovingly as she saw the calm face of the demon beside her whose blanket only reached up to his abdomen to her right. The demon actually looked sweet and kind while he was sleeping so peacefully, and a part of her engraved the way that he looked into the back of her mind and heart. His fiery red mane flowed like blood around him; the calm breathing of the youkai was relaxing, and the scar on his left cheek only added to the demon's beauty. If Kaoru hadn't loathed him so much for what he had done, she might have fallen in love with his handsome features. As her mind added the final details to her memory, she had a gut feeling that he hadn't slept so luxuriously for the past year; just like her self.

Kaoru stared up towards the dark ceiling and thought about her dream last night, and furrowed her brow when she realized that she didn't have a nightmare. As she thought about it, the only conclusion that she could come to was the fact that she no longer had anything to be afraid of. Before, she had the haunting fear that he'd come and bring her back, but now that she was back she didn't feel scared of anything. Kaoru smiled as she processed the information; she really had nothing to be afraid of now that she was back. Heck, the only thing she had to endure was Battousai, everything else she didn't have to worry about; not any more. Battousai would make sure that she was safe, make sure that she was fed, that she was clothed, washed, and cared for. He wouldn't allow anyone to do anything to her physically or mentally, well maybe except for himself, but all that mattered was that she was alive and well right?

Mentally slapping herself because of her thoughts, she didn't notice the fact that the body beside her was slowly moving and that her own was slowly relaxing.

"Have a good sleep koishii?" asked a dark yet gentle voice in her right ear, causing the teenager to stop breathing completely as the words drifted through her.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes as the sun met the dark moon, battling one another to be the one to light up the world. But in reality and this world, Kaoru knew that the sun always outshone the moon, no matter how bright or hard the moon tried to win.

Turning her head to the left, she only glared at the youkai who was now on top of her and closed her eyes when her wrists were pinned above her head.

"Answer my question," demanded Battousai as their noses barely graced one another.

"Yes," snapped Kaoru coldly before adding "anata," when the weight of the creature above her increased.

"That's good," said the Black Dragon as he caressed his lips above Kaoru's for a few seconds before quickly rolling back to his side of the bed and releasing her from his hold.

"Don't you have to leave to…" began Kaoru as she supported herself with her head on her right hand, her body turned to face the youkai's.

Supporting his head on the palm of his left hand, he mirrored the woman beside him with a grin.

"I see that you've already forgotten that I told my new advisors to look after my realm for a while, and for that while we're going to make up for the year that we've wasted," said Battousai with a victorious grin when he saw Kaoru's eyes widen in what seemed like utter disbelief and irritation at his inhuman like ways.

Reaching a claw hand out, the Demon Lord trailed a burning path from between his mate's eyes, through the valley of her breasts, and then to settle on her thigh; pulling away the satin covers as he took in her delicious body. Looking into eyes that flamed with an inner fire, he took pleasure in pulling her lithe form towards his own. Knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop him, he gladly moved his head into her lavender caresses and took in the familiar scent of nature and tinge of jasmine, Battousai slowly closed his eyes. He knew that she wouldn't move, because for one his hold on her was firm and the fact that if she did she'd only be rubbing herself against him and he had no problem whatsoever about that. From knowing the female before him for more than half a decade, he knew that she'd never do anything that would pleasure him; for some reason he had no problem with that as long as she was by his side.

Tightening his hold around her waist and back, the demon fell into a light slumber, leaving only enough room so that the female had enough space to breathe and sleep comfortably as well; he wasn't that inconsiderate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Ruby Realm was to say the least a magnificent and enchanting world even if its Ruler was a legendary Black Demon and the last of his kind. Even if one were to live there their whole life they still wouldn't be able to explore the sacred world of the demons. The place was just too big, and you couldn't just walk past the gardens they were just too beautiful to skip; you just had to stop and smell the flowers. Because it was the land of the demons, the place was in tune with nature and held most of nature's own beauty.

This world was a reflection of how the Human world had once been; a land full of life with trees that soared to the sky, flowers littering the ground and creatures living happily off of the world without a care in the Universe. Hills filled with luscious grass that would sparkle from the dew of after the rain, and upon the tallest hill in the Realm stood the prided castle of the Black Dragon himself that looked out at the entire land. Around the base of the gigantic castle made of stone were ten smaller palaces that belonged to the ten Demon Lords of the Demonic Land. Beyond the center of the Realm was nothing but nature and the other youkai roamed free across the land, living in caves, mountains, and the forest like they had in the Human World centuries ago.

But this world was only created because the humans changed; the moment that large buildings were made and business was form the demons knew that they couldn't and wouldn't adapt to the mortal life. That was when the ancestor of the demons created another world that was still on the same planet with the humans, yet it was not. As the years went on the demons realized that they needed the humans so that they could feel superior so demons began to escape the barriers in the Demon World and some even lived with the humans. It was because of this that the existence of demons were once again known, and when the demons realized that they were feared they began to reek havoc on the other world until the humans revolted and began to kill the demons off with their own numbers.

Being out numbered one to one hundred the demons came back to the Ruby Realm, but some still desired to return to the human world to capture the humans for enjoyment or to escape from their own kind for a while. Thus the elder youkai created certain portals that connected both worlds that were located in the busiest of places around the world so that when the demons arrived they wouldn't stand out in their human form. One of these portals was created right in the center of the city of Kyoto, Japan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun's mighty rays reflected across a pond that shimmered as Sakura petals fell leisurely onto its surface. Around the pond was a field of wild flowers and trees that dwarfed the palace that owned the pond. A small balcony over looked this marvelous pool of fish and life, and a single figure cloaked in a black robe that glided on the floor stood on the edge of the balcony. Her hands folded on the marble rail, she watched the water sway with the wind with keen sea green orbs. The wind danced with her ebony braid as she stood with one leg over the other.

"What are you thinking about Misao?" asked the male figure from last night in the same robes as the girl, his indigo spheres watching the female's every movement from the twin doors that led into the mansion like home.

"Nothing Sou," said the demon as she turned to face him with a smile.

"You're thinking about Lord Battousai's mate, aren't you?" Soujiro stated as he looked deep into her eyes and knew that he was right when she turned towards the pond again.

"Well, it was something about her and her eyes…. They looked so…so innocent, but there was something else there too," said Misao, voicing her thoughts to her friend.

"If we didn't turn her in our Lords…" began the wolf demon, but was cut short by the younger wolf demon.

"I know. If we didn't bring her in, then we might not be alive right now as well, but I don't know why, but I feel a bit guilty," said Misao truthfully as emerald gems met sincere sapphire crystals.

"You're too kind Misao," said Soujiro as he leaned against the rail, his back to the pond so that he could see the wolf demon's face.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Misao sarcastically as she moved her elbows on the rail and looked out towards the rest of Ruby Realm that was already up and going about on their own business.

"If you feel so bad, you can just ask Lord Aoshi if you can go to Lord Battousai's castle and ask to see Lady Kaoru," said Soujiro as he crossed his hands over his chest and looked at his companion to see if she liked the idea.

"I can't just go in and ask something like that! We need a better plan to get closer to her and ask her if she's alright," said Misao as she rubbed her chin in thought.

Standing up straight, Soujiro stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow before asking, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Hey, you helped bring her to the castle as well! You can at least come with me to make sure that she's okay," said Misao as she looked at him expectantly.

Before the wolf demon could speak, a man in a red robe walked out, his deep jaded eyes covered slightly by his black bangs.

"Lord Aoshi," the two said in unison as they bowed with one hand on their stomach and the other behind their back as it was accustomed.

"Lord Battousai has ordered you two to his Throne Room at noon today," said Aoshi as he looked at the two seriously who nodded in understanding.

"I better go tell Lord Shishio…" started Soujiro as he moved to leave but stopped when Aoshi didn't move out of the way.

"Shishio already knows that you two are expected to be at the castle. He's also expecting good behavior as well," said Aoshi as he looked at Misao, saying silently that it applied to her as well.

"Yes Lord Aoshi," said Misao with a serious expression on her face.

"I have to get back to Counsel Hall for a meeting, and I don't want to be interrupted," warned Aoshi as he narrowed his eyes at the two nodding demons.

"We'll stay clear of trouble milord," reassured Soujiro just before Aoshi vanished back into the large mansion.

"Yes! Now we have a perfect excuse to see Lady Kaoru again," said Misao as she clasped her hands together, a large smile on her once gloomy features.

Sighing, Soujiro only followed as Misao quickly bounded into the mansion after her Lord.

"Why me?" questioned Soujiro as he looked p into the sky as if he had just been cursed.

"Hurry up Sou! We don't want to be late!" shouted Misao from inside.

"I'm coming, hold onto your head!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's all for now, thank you all for being so patient with me.


	3. Chapter Three

** Author's Note:** If any of you have read my other story--Crimson Rose--then you know that my computer was being weird and crashed on me, which is why I haven't been able to upload or write anything for the past few months. I really do hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

** Tears of Infinity**

**_ By DemonicShdAngel_**

**_ Chapter Three_**

* * *

Dressed in a black obi and red yukata that barely went to her ankles, the 19-year-old stared out of the large windows that had once been covered with crimson colored curtains. Her long lavender hair poured down her back like a waterfall as she looked at the beautiful scenery before her. Glazed over cyan eyes watched Nature in all its glory and sparkled at the breath taking picture.

"Enjoying the view, koishii?" asked a husky and powerful voice in her right ear.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru allowed strong arms to wrap themselves around her waist as a blood red cape encircled her lithe frame. Kaoru sucked in a breath of air as Battousai's scarred cheek pressed against her smooth right one.

Keeping her arms to her side, the teenager tried her best not to sound rude and hateful as she responded, "Yes. The view is just…wonderful."

"But not as wonderful to look at as you," whispered Battousai as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

Kaoru unconsciously shuddered as his voice sent shivers down her spine. At her movement, Battousai's hold on her tightened, his warmth enveloping her entire form.

"We're going to have guests over within the hour. A new kimono is within the washroom for you to wear. I shall be waiting for you in the dining hall," said Battousai, his voice calm and commanding.

Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded; there was no point in arguing with the Black Dragon. The demon's word was law and who was she to go against it?

So what if she _was_ marked as his mate? It didn't mean that she meant anything to him except for a good roll in the sheets, and even then it was mostly him that did all of the rolling. Then again, if she hadn't meant anything to him, then why did he have demons trying to find her for the past year?

The 19-year-old bit her lower lip as she felt fangs brush against her milky white skin at the nape of her neck; hadn't he drawn enough blood from her last night?

Despite herself, Kaoru moaned as tender lips kissed her suddenly heated skin. It was as if a trail of molten lava was being left behind each and every kissed that moved up towards her left temple. Goosebumps rose all over her body when her 'husband' whispered hotly into her ear, "No more trying to escape, my little blue bird, or I'll have to punish you again."

Kaoru nodded dumbly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Battousai's clawed hands slowly loosening her tensed muscles around her shoulders and back. All the pent up anger that she had for this youkai lord was slowly diminishing as her body began to relax; it was amazing that he knew exactly where to work his hands at on her body, but then again he was the one that caused her to become tense in the first place.

"Promise me, koishii," whispered Battousai in her ear again as she became comfortable enough to lean back against him.

In her state, Kaoru could only oblige by nodding her head before replying with a contented, "Hai."

"Good, now go change," ordered Battousai as he hugged Kaoru from behind one last him before quickly leaving her to stand by herself in a daze.

Giving a sigh, Kaoru walked towards the washroom and was a bit surprised when she realized that she could move without hurting herself. Getting out of bed and walking over to the window had been a great accomplishment to her after what happened last night, and now here she was strolling perfectly across the large room. In fact, she almost felt like skipping to the washroom if she hadn't remembered what had happened only seconds before. Had Battousai's touch done more than loosen her muscles to the point of melting in his arms? There was definitely something different about Battousai this morning, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Remembering that guests were coming over, Kaoru quickly raced to get out of her yukata and into the kimono that awaited her. Even if she was sure that she wasn't going to like whoever it was that was coming over, she at least wanted to look presentable.

∞¤¤¤∞¤¤¤∞

"There you two go! I've managed to pack you two some food, blankets, bandages, and a few others things that you two requested for your trip while you both ate. If there's anything else that you need, just ask," said Tae as she smiled at Sanosuke and the man that she came to learn was named Jinei.

"Thank you for everything, Tae," said Sano as he took the sack that she had prepared for him.

Jinei did the same as the two stood from their spot at the table in which they had previously ate at in the Aoiya. After having told Tae about their situation, she had been all too glad to help them as best as she could. If her simple supplies would help them bring Kaoru back to them, then she was content on giving it to them.

"We'd better get going to Kyoto then," said Sanosuke as he moved the knapsack over his right shoulder and made his way to the entrance of the restaurant.

Just as he was about to open the shoji, the rice paper door snapped open to reveal Megumi with slightly pinked cheeks. She had run all the way from Dr. Genzai's clinic to catch them on time before they left; the 21-year-old smiled when she noticed that she wasn't too late.

"Here. Take this. The salve can be used to cure injuries by any of those demons that you might encounter," said Megumi as she shoved a small red container in the shape of a rose in Sanosuke's hands.

"Thanks, kitsune," said Sano as he gave her one of his trademark grins before placing the item in his sack.

"We had better get moving before it gets too dark to see where we're walking," said Jinei as he walked passed the couple.

"Well you heard the man; I've got to get going. Take care, kitsune," said Sanosuke as he moved to leave, but stopped when Megumi's right hand shot out in front of him.

"You better come back alive with Kaoru, tori-atama." Megumi's eyes were shadowed behind her bangs as she bent her head, not allowing herself to cry.

Sano smiled before promising, "I will. I'll make sure to come back…to you." The last two words were heard only by Megumi, who had slowly dropped her hand to her side.

"Have a safe journey," shouted Tae as Sanosuke raced after Jinei after a long look at Megumi

The ex-gangster waved back with enthusiasm as he turned around one last time before making his way to Kyoto.

∞¤¤¤∞¤¤¤∞

The young wolf demon fidgeted with her hands as she looked down at her shuffling feet nervously. This had been the first time that she would ever see the Demon Lord alone with the exception of her best friend being there as well.

"Stop squirming, Misao. You act like Lord Battousai is going to bite your head off; you brought him back his mate, remember?" Soujiro tried to reassure the female as they waited in the foyer of one of the Black Dragon's many private homes in the Ruby Realm. They had arrived only minutes before and already Misao was becoming anxious.

"I can't help it, Sou," whispered Misao as she forced herself to stop moving and looked up at the other youkai.

"Just concentrate on something else," suggested Soujiro.

Misao bit her lower lip and suddenly began to notice how dark yet beautifully directed the mansion was from where she stood.

The black tile of the foyer matched the crimson colored walls as sunlight penetrated through the three large arch-shaped windows behind them over the entrance. Moving her gaze to the area where two sets of stairs began, she noticed that the black tile turned instead into black carpet that led to the second floor.

Before she could begin to adore the decorations that adorned the walls, her thoughts were interrupted by a cold and powerful voice.

"Seta and Makimachi," greeted Battousai as he came down the stairs to the right, his red cape flowing behind him like water.

"Lord Battousai," said the two in unison before bowing to their waists.

"Stand," said Battousai, even though his tone made it sound more like an order than given permission.

"You called for us, Sire?" asked Soujiro politely when he realized that Misao wasn't about to say anything from her uncertainty.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you both properly for returning my mate back to me unscathed," said Battousai as his lips quivered a bit upward before vanishing behind a mask that was created through years of hardship.

"It was our duty," squeaked in Misao, before coughing and repeating her sentence in a more calmed voice. A slight tinge of pink moved across her cheeks as she looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"You both deserve appraisal nonetheless," Battousai's voice leaving no room for argument as he turned around and moved down one of the halls to their right.

Getting the hint, the two wolf demons quickly followed after the Black Dragon's precise and confident footsteps that seemed more like a cat's at how graceful he moved around in his house.

Soujiro gave Misao a sympathetic look as they walked on and gave her a reassuring smiling before keeping his face forward for the rest of their journey towards the dining room.

Emerald orbs widened at the exquisiteness of the finely furnished room. The chairs were made of black wood as well as the table and were polished until they shined. Sparkling silver armored statues stood guard at the corners of the room as candled chandeliers lit the place from above. The most magnificent feature of the room though was the grand drawing of a black dragon on the ceiling. Even if the windows were covered in blood red like curtains, it didn't take away from the beauty of the room; the mood of the meal was comfortable yet foreboding.

Misao couldn't help but gawk at the room and quickly straightened herself when Soujiro's elbow came in contact with her rib cage. He too was a bit astonished at how the dining area was furnished, but he knew better than to show it openly before a creature that showed no pity to those that let their emotions run loose.

"Sit," was the simple clipped word that caused the two to quickly take their proper seats at the four-chaired table.

Soujiro took the proper seat across from their Lord while Misao took the space to his right; the seat to the Demon Lord's left was left vacant for his wife. They were at least spaced an arm's length away from each other, if not more, so that everyone could see each other's faces.

With a snap of his fingers, dozens of servants came rushing in with plates upon plates in their hands as they laid it out on the table. The guests of honor gave curt nods in thanks for the plate as Battousai eyed them behind his red bangs while he took a sip of red wine that one of the servants had just served him.

Keeping the old customs in mind, Soujiro and Misao didn't eat until all the servants had left and Battousai had taken his first bite. Both wolf demons kept their eyes on the china that was now filled with food as they waited for the sound of Battousai chewing his first bite. Sharing a look of confusion when they didn't hear their Lord eat for the next ten minutes, the two turned their attention back to auburn haired youkai.

Ignoring the questioning glances, Battousai left his food untouched.

Gathering what little courage that she had left, Misao dared to ask, "Sire?"

Battousai gaze caused Misao to gulp as she felt a foreign feeling of fear and loneliness envelope her. There was something about the demon's eyes that was both scary and mysterious, yet at the same time it seemed mixed with something else…a dark yearning and longing for something.

Misao shook her head at her incredulous thoughts and pushed aside what she saw in the youkai's eyes as an illusion caused by the heat waves coming off of the food at the table.

"Milord," the same familiar voice from last night drifted into the room like the soft murmurs of the wind.

Three pair of eyes looked towards the entrance of the dining room to see a smiling Kaoru dressed in a black kimono with red roses stitched onto the silk with a silver obi wrapped around her waist.

Her movements were collective and calm as she bowed to her 'husband' and then gave a nod of acknowledgement to her guests. The fake smile that she kept on her face was perfected to the point that it almost seemed like a genuine smile; her acting skills would have placed the best actors to shame. During her years with Battousai she had learned quick and easily that if she smiled to her guests and kept quiet, she wouldn't be punished at night. It was because of this piece of information that she forced herself to learn how to smile properly before others, especially to the demon that was eyeing her with amber eyes that were brimmed with red.

Misao and Soujiro quickly stood up from their seats before bowing to her out of respect for their Lord.

A nod from the powerful youkai told her that she was allowed to take her seat to his left and she complied without a word. She knew better than to try anything in front of the man's guests, and knew that he always kept an eye on her to make sure that she did anything. But the moment that she recognized the other two in the room, Kaoru had decided that she would be on her best behavior. There was no point in enraging those that can so easily hunt you down and force you back into Hell, which was why she never went against Battousai's orders when he was nearby.

"Lady Kaoru," greeted the two youkai before they too sat down again after she had.

The moment that Kaoru sat down, Battousai broke the bread in front of him in half before taking a bite to allow the others to eat as well.

Silence fell upon the occupants of the rooms as they all began to eat their meal.

"Let's get down to business. The reason why I called you both here is because I want you two to look after my mate when I go back to my post in the castle," said Battousai calmly.

The only response was the clatter of a spoon.

∞¤¤¤∞¤¤¤∞

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my computer just loves acting up on me.


End file.
